


[Script Offer][F4M] The Elven Queen Tests Her New Breeder

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Breeding, Elves, F/M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Matriarchy, Medieval Fantasy, Sex Slave, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Fdom][Msub][Medieval Fantasy][Elf][Matriarchy][Rape] because of [Sex Slavery][Facesitting][Pussy Kisses][Cunnilingus][Titjob][Accidental Facial][Cowgirl][Breeding][Choking][Two Creampies][Impregnation][Becoming Her New Concubine]
Kudos: 16





	[Script Offer][F4M] The Elven Queen Tests Her New Breeder

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: Far off to the west, an elven matriarchy is still recovering from the aftermath of a costly war. With most of their breeders dead from exhaustion, the reigning queen has ordered her soldiers to capture human men from nearby lands. As a victim of their latest raid, the elves have brought you in for inspection before sending you off to a breeding camp. The queen herself has decided to oversee today's inspection, but is it merely out of curiosity...or something more?

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is queen of an elven monarchy, who ascended to the throne after her mother died of old age, and her sister was murdered under "mysterious circumstances". An arrogant sort, she thinks little of the lower classes and other races, but is not an unreasonable ruler. Loyal subjects are treated well, but those who question or disobey the queen are dealt with swiftly and harshly.

[setting is the prisoners' holding area, next to the queen's palace]

Make way, you lot! Make way for your Queen! I wish to be present for today's prisoner inspection.

[short pause, followed by a sigh] Lieutenant, it doesn't matter if my presence is "necessary" or not. You duty is to obey me, without exception.

Unless, of course...you'd like to become a prisoner yourself...[short pause] That's what I thought. Shall we begin now?

[SFX of footsteps]

Hmmm...I expected there to be a lot more...

Are these REALLY the only men you captured during the last raid? We should be bringing in dozens, if not hundreds per day!

How will we replace the warriors we've lost with such a...pitiful number of breeders?

[short pause] Lieutenant, I do NOT want you to be sorry...I want you to be better. Let's have a closer look at them...

[short pause] Hmmm...not bad...they look like they have decent genes, for humans at least.

The superior traits of elven mothers should balance out any...shortcomings that their bodies carry.

Yes...in time, these new slaves should prove quite useful!

Have your women test their endurance; we need men who can breed for hours on end.

And make sure they can produce plenty of sperm! Give them virility potions, if need be. It should not take more than one orgasm to fertilize a womb.

Efficiency is important for our way of life, and I...hold on a moment...who's that man in the back of the group?

I didn't notice him before...[calling out] Step forward, human, and be quick about it!

[short pause] You look...different from the others...[giggle]...MUCH more pleasing to the eye.

Lieutenant, were you trying to hide this one from me? Perhaps you were hoping to test his capabilities yourself?

[short pause] Don't play coy with me; I haven't the time, nor the patience.

Bring this prisoner to my quarters at once! He has piqued my curiosity, and I intend to satisfy it.

[short pause] Were my instructions unclear, you fool!? Get a move on! I will join both of you momentarily. 

[time-skip, the listener has been brought to the queen's private chamber]

[SFX of door opening]

Good, you've brought him here! Now leave us Lieutenant, I wish to be alone with this human.

[SFX of footsteps, followed by a sigh] Finally! Those soldiers can be such a bother...I suppose it's to be expected, but that doesn't make it right!

In any case, you're probably wondering why you are here. Normally I wouldn't allow a lowly human to set foot in my glorious bedchamber, but this is a special case.

Your body...your face...they're more appealing than what I've seen from most of your kind.

While the other prisoners are being tested by my army, I shall evaluate you personally.

In these desperate times, all elven women must bear children...even royalty like myself.

As you can imagine, my standards for mating are tremendously high.

Very few men are deserving of me, even among elves! I'd like to see how a human fares.

If you lack the qualities I seek, then you shall be taken to a breeding camp like the others.

But if you impress me...[giggle]...then perhaps you'll be keeping my bed warm at night. We shall see.

And don't even try to run, or attack me. I know how impulsive you humans can be...

This palace is filled with guards, ready to kill or die at my command. 

But THEY'RE not the immediate threat...my reign is unopposed for a reason, so behave yourself.

Now, remove those rags you're wearing. I want to see you naked.

[short pause] Mmmm...I like what I see...

Go slower; let me savor this...[short pause, followed by a giggle] Yes...every inch of skin looks delicious!

What is your name, human? [short pause] Is that so? You creatures have such odd taste in names...

Get used to being called things like "slave", or "cattle", or "pet"...whatever strikes my fancy.

You old life is over now, and so you must leave your old name behind.

Lie down on my bed, pet. [short pause] Excellent.

Before I test your skills as a breeder, you must show me that you know how to serve a Queen.

Tell me: what does every ruler in this world have? [short pause] Close...but not quite.

Every ruler in this world, no matter if they're an elf, a human, or something else, has a throne.

[short pause] Yes, you're right; there IS a throne room in my palace, but I am not always there.

I require a substitute from time to time...perhaps your face can fill that role? Hold still.

[short pause, followed by a giggle] How does my butt feel? Even better than it looks, I'm sure!

As you know, royalty must always be shown the proper respect. Show yours by kissing my slit with those soft lips of yours.

[soft moan] Yes...kiss it again, my pet.

[soft moan] Again...

[soft moan] I am pleased by your devotion! But now I require something else...your tongue.

Lick my entrance...carefully now.

[improv cunnilingus]

Oh Goddess...it feels so good!

Glide that tongue up...[moan]...and down...

[improv cont'd]

Stick it in me, pet...stick your tongue inside me!

[moan] That's it...eat me while I ride your face!

[improv cont'd]

I...I think I'm going to cum soon! Yes...[moan]...I can feel it!

You'd like that wouldn't you, human? For my royal elven juices to cover your face?

I'll give you what you desire, just...[moan]...keep going!

[improv cont'd]

If you stop...even for a second...I'll execute you myself...

You'll wish you never...[moan]...I...I can't hold back anymore!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] Well done, my pet...you're a loyal servant, indeed...

...And I am not an ungrateful Queen, as you will soon find out.

[short pause] Oh my...[giggle]...I didn't realize your cock had become so stiff!

You enjoy pleasing me, don't you? [whispering in the listener's ear] Well, I enjoy rewarding those that deserve it.

These breasts of mine have served me well; swaying the hearts of many, as if the rest of my beauty wasn't enough!

Mmmm...just LOOKING at them is making you even harder...come here, pet. Put your cock in my cleavage.

[short pause] Alright, now I can push these breasts together and start stroking you.

[improv titjob]

That's right, pet...give in to my soft, supple breasts...

Abandon your ideas of free will...submit to ME instead.

[improv cont'd]

Ah-ah-ah...keep your hands at your sides!

The only thing you're allowed to do is thrust...[giggle]...and moan, of course!

[improv cont'd]

Your precum is getting all over me...you must be close.

Do you want me to keep going, pet? Do you want me to make you cum?

[short pause] "Yes", what?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] That's better! And I'm not just any Queen...I'm YOUR Queen. Remember that.

Your only purpose in this world is to serve ME, in any way I see fit.

[improv cont'd]

Cum for me, my pet...show me how much you love my breasts.

Do it! Your Queen commands you!

[improv to orgasm]

Ugh...you...you excitable little whelp! Your cum was supposed to land on my chest, not my FACE!

It's so warm and sticky...[licking]...the taste isn't too bad, at least...

Only a HUMAN would have the nerve to do such a thing! You're lucky I'm still in a good mood, otherwise I'd feed you to the hounds!

Lie back down on the bed, pet; you're going to make up for this.

Hopefully there's still plenty of cum inside those balls, because I'm going to ride you until there's nothing left.

You were brought here for breeding, and that is what you will do. I'll lower myself onto you now...

[soft moan] Oh my...I can tell I'm going to enjoy this!

[improv cowgirl]

I hate to admit it, but human cocks feel much better than elven ones...

...DON'T let it go to your head, though! We're still superior in every other way.

[improv cont'd]

My tight elven hole is going to milk...[moan]...every last drop you've got!

The load you put inside me BETTER be as large as the one you put on my face!

[improv cont'd]

Mmmm...such lovely little whimpers...

You're already close again, aren't you?

Good; I can't afford to be here all day...even though part of me wants to [giggle]

[improv cont'd]

Come on, pet...cum inside me! Fill my womb!

[moan] Give your Queen what she wants! What she NEEDS!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] Marvelous...your seed feels so nice inside me...

[giggle] But we're not done yet. Your body feels like it could handle more.

If not, then it simply means you're not as worthy as I presumed.

Let's find out, shall we?

[improv cowgirl]

You're still hard, my pet...this bodes well for both of us!

The more useful you are, the longer I'll keep you.

[improv cont'd]

If it helps, start thrusting into me. Try to match my rhythm.

[moan] Yes...just like that! Keep going!

[improv cont'd]

Show me your neck, pet! I want to choke you.

[grunt as you choke the listener, then giggle] How does it feel? Don't worry, I won't squeeze TOO hard.

Not that it matters...your cock is twitching so much, I'd say you LIKE being choked!

[improv cont'd]

Don't pass out on me, human...not until you cum again, at least!

I know you're almost there...[moan]...so am I...

Give it to me...give me the rest of your seed!

[moan] Prove your loyalty, and BREED ME!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] Oh...Goddess...that was better than it had any right to be...

You filled me all the way up, my pet...I've never been bred so well before!

[short pause] Your cum is starting to leak out of me; the servants will clean it up later.

Thanks to you, my body shall give birth to a strong, beautiful half-elven child...the first of many.

For now, know that you have earned your place in my bed. No one else is allowed to have you, under penalty of death!

You are FAR too good to be one of our normal breeders. Take pride in that, human, and continue to serve me as you did today.

[short pause] Whew...all of that breeding has made me so sweaty! I could use a bath.

You can stay out here if you like...unless you'd prefer to join me? [giggle]


End file.
